


Where I Go Doesn't Matter

by pwoutagonist



Series: Paint Me Like One of Your French Boys [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 005 Where I go Doesn't Matter.</p>
<p>Levi gets captured for doing some illegal things and Jean doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Go Doesn't Matter

Just like that, before Jean could even blink, everything was over. Just like that, his whole life came crumbling down from a few mere words and a cocky smile that would be the end of Jean Kirschstein. Just like that, Jean was alone like nothing had ever happened. His time with the corporal had been short; everything was short in this war. A soldier can go out beyond the walls for one day  and not came back the next; but Levi was _strong_. The strongest, in fact. But when Levi was being taken away down to prison, Jean just couldn’t let it be.

He yelled, kicked, and screamed; Jean would do anything to get closer to the older male. The Military Police soldiers were trying to hold him back, but Jean would stop at nothing to be by his lover’s side. As Levi was being whisked away, he turned around with a smile that didn’t suit him. Jean preferred that hot, low growl in his ear and the annoyed clicks of his sharp tongue rather than that sweet yet woeful smile. It didn’t suit him at all. “Levi!” Jean cried. “Corporal L-levi! P-please!” The moments they had spent together had been quick, too fast for Jean’s liking, but the time it took for hot tears to spill just past his eyes, stream down his tanned cheeks, and hit the floor was unbearably slow.

“Stop whinnying, Kirschstein.” Levi’s voice was deep and smooth like the most sensual chocolate laced with cayenne. “Where I go doesn’t matter; what matters is where you’ll go from here? Will you go down? Or will you go up?” The guards began to whisk Levi away again. _Please, Levi...please, grant me one last kiss_. ‘I’ve got high hopes for you, horse boy. Don’t let my sacrifice go to waste.” Jean nodded despite the stinging tears in his eyes. He stood up and saluted to his superior officer one last time.

_Where I go doesn’t matter...I’ve got high hopes for you...Jean..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
